The Mask That Hides The Truth
by Fanfickisara
Summary: There are many things you can hide behind a mask...(I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME OR ITS CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 1

_**Shockwave's Personal Experiments and Project Files.**_

**OPEN Library?**

_Loading…_

Project Predacon

Project Vehicon

Project Millennium (VOID)

Project Exodus

Experiment CNA

Experiment Blast

_**OPEN PROJECT VEHICON?**_

_Loading..._

**Project Vehicon file opened.**

Lord Megatron had long ago ordered me to make him an army. Making drones were my first option. I was given very little resources for the project and I had to use my limited resources logically.

I started bringing neutral Cybertronians in (Some would say kidnapped), stripped their paint, preserve their spark and other easily damageable parts (organs, internal workings), melt their frame, pour in into the frame molds, replace the spark/organs/internal workings, add the drone programming I have designed specifically for these drones, delete their memories, repaint their frames, and finally train them.

I have kept some drones to assist me in mass-producing these vehicons. Sadly the drones aren't very durable. The most logical answer is their spark is weak after this transition to vehicons.

The Drone Programming I designed was based off, the very rarely used in these days, slave programming. The drones cannot speak unless spoken to, cannot disrespect or backtalk or lie to an higher-up's face, and cannot abandon their post/The Decepticon Cause. Unless they have specific permission from a higher-up.

This almost insures complete obedience and submission. Intensive training is required to reinforce their new loyalty and goals. The Decepticon Cause.

Of course it will take so long before the sharp increase of the missing will go unnoticed.

I have learned the Memory Wipe is not 100% and sometimes memories will resurface. Sometimes it causes damage to the processor, such as but not limited to regurgitating, forgetfulness, seizures, and other minor/mild and (very few) major side effects. I added two very small panels to release regurgitated energon, since the vehicons cannot remove their masks.

Speaking of the masks, as I stated before, it cannot be removed. The vehicons must refuel though their medical port in their arm.

The training of these vehicons are tedious and, due to forgetfulness, almost pointless. They only receive basic training. Their true power lays in their numbers. I believe the reason for this is because of both their former civilian status and the Memory Wipe.

The organization of the drones is like this: All starts with "V" then "M" for miner class. Trooper class is either grounder or flyer. Grounder frames have "GT" and flyer frames have "AT". Then their serial number.

But one thing I consider a failure is that these vechicon drones are liable to develop personalities. Severe discipline and constant work is needed to suppress this. Lord Megatron and other Officers have not stated any grievances against the vehicons, so I am to assume they are preforming their duties well. I rather hate to assume. It makes room for mistakes.

Many Cybertronians would say that morally this is wrong, but looking at it in a logical point of view, the civilians are keeping out of this War and taking resources being useless.

_-Shockwave_


	2. Chapter 2

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 2

Vehicon drone V-AT-112112, or Skyfall, as her (That was the gender pronoun the drone preferred, even with her exact same frame as all the other vehicons) friends call her, was having a bad day.

She stomped irritability down the halls. The vehicon turned the corner to find one of the strangest sights she's seen in a very very long time.

Knockout stuck in the wall.

Of course she has heard the rumors. But something about her hated gossip, so she paid no attention.

"What's your problem drone?" An angry voice snapped. The flyer didn't even realize she had been gaping at him stupidly.

"Surprise sir." She was forced to say. Stupid Drone Programming!

"a-are you okay sir?" she added. And then mentally slapped herself in the face.

"Just dandy!" Knockout snapped again sarcastically.

According to the rumors, ugh who knows how accurate those are, he's been there since yesterday late morning. She carefully opened her sub-space to grab an energon container. The flyer liked to have some on-hand for the drones if they need emergency refueling or cannot get their ration. She had to go hungry for a few days but it was a small price to pay for readiness.

His optics widened in anger, defeat, and humiliation. Did he think she was going to drink it here to mock him? The vechicons know what it is like to be mocked so they strive against that. Besides, their programming might not allow that, no one knows. And their too scared to find out.

Then she brought it to his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded.

"Do you want to starve sir?"

He didn't say anything.

The red medic eagerly (he tried to hide it, but failed miserably.) gulped down the offered fuel. But now he had a question. What did the vehicon want?

The automobile enthusiast waited for the drone to speak again.

"Well?" He finally asked impatiently.

"What sir?"

"What do you want?"

"N-nothing sir! It just that if I was stuck in a wall I would want fuel...May I be excused?"

Knockout stared at the vehicon drone carefully and memorized the ID number on the drone's wing. V-AT-112112.

"Yes."

Skyfall scampered off.

'That was strange.' Knockout thought to himself.

He hasn't really been around the vehicons that much. They were perfectly silent when working except for an occasional "Yes sir!" Or "Yes Officer *insert name here*/Yes Lord Megatron". And despite popular belief the drones were rarely in the Med-Bay.

But this one showed him kindness. That was rare in the Decepticons. But then again, he has been in few very few situations that made him this pitiful. This was very strange. He should've asked why. As far he knew they have never disobeyed a direct order before.

No one really spent time the vehicons. Except for Breakdown... Who would want to? They were just drones. Personality-less. But, according to this conversation, maybe they do. A faulty drone? Or are they all like this? Suddenly the drones became fascinating to Knockout.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 3

V-AT-416917411, or Katy-P, as her friends call her, was angry.

'Lord' Megatron threw a flyer and a grounder off the ship. And proceeded to order all flyers to chase the prisoner.

He couldn't tell grounders and flyers apart. The vehicon thought the difference between them were apparent enough. She didn't know why she was furious. Megatron has never shown them respect or anything other than...dominance? Would that be the right word? She thought expectation of their loyalty and obedience would be a better explanation of what Megatron felt about them.

He probably knew exactly how Shockwave made us!

Many of the vehicons held onto the desperate hope someone would care, or at least, someone who cared enough to listen to them. The closest they got was with Breakdown. But by the time they felt they trust him he was taken by MECH and they didn't want to impose. Besides, Megatron had little faith in Breakdown after that so even if they would've told him and he reported it, it would've been ignored or they'd think it was a lie. In the early days of Vehicon Drones they would try to report what happened to them. They saw the process done right in front of them, right before they were sent off to training. They would be sent back to Shockwave for insubordination and spreading lies.

Soon they learned two things. One, DO NOT GET SENT BACK TO SHOCKWAVE! And two, no one will believe them.

So they wait.

For Katy-P, that hope she had, that someone will eventually listen, was ruined. Not just her, all the vehicons present at that moment when V-GT-987321, or Angelwing, because of his love for the human TV show Supernatural, transformed into his ground-based vehicle mode. He'll never see the end of his beloved show.

Ever.

A terrifying thought suddenly came foremost in her mind.

This was their life until they die. The truth will never be revealed, no one will care, and this is everything for them until they were put out of their misery. They will be forced to hide behind their mask forever.

That realization hasn't dawned on her. After all this time, she danced around it. Now it was all she could process. She couldn't believe that she had hoped this wasn't true. Truly she must've been an idiot.

There's only so far you can run away.

Sheesh everyone must be right about how 'mindless' they are.

The vehicons like to think they would join the All-Spark. Their sparks were still their original spark, no matter how weak and tampered with they were, it was still their spark!

Her voicebox gave a cracked clicking noise. 'Stop crying!' She ordered herself.

Decepticons don't cry.

'Are you a Decepticon?' She asked herself. Stupid question. The answer was so so agonizingly obvious.

'I don't want to be, but I have no choice. But not even a true Decepticon. A Decepticon cannon fodder.'

None of them did. And they hadn't had any in a very very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 4

Knockout had to hand it to Starscream, he picked a great time to come crawling back to the Decepticons. Of course the Cortical Psychic Patch went well enough. Well, besides him almost getting scrapped and Dreadwing finding out his twin's true fate. Shame Megatron had to kill him though, he was an excellent at combat.

Now, to the vehicons.

Today he was going to try and observe their behavior when an officer is absent.

The medic felt a bit ridiculous sneaking around. It reminded him when he was still a very young youngling and he wanted to be a cyber-ninja.

He carefully hid himself behind a corner eavesdropping on a group of 5 vehicons.

The medic actually got caught by a different vehicon who was walking up the corner he was hiding behind. The drone looked like he really wanted to ask something but said nothing. The automobile enthusiast was starting to see a pattern. Was it against some protocol to speak when not spoken to? He turned around to continue spying on the drones.

Knockout carefully memorized serial numbers and any unique scratches, dents, and/or scars. He's always been very good at spotting almost non-existent scratches. You needed that skill to look as _fragging awesome_ as he does.

They call each other and themselves by nicknames. It shouldn't be surprising, but strangely enough it was! Maybe it was everyone's thinking that they made no personality and the apparent lack of individualism.

Everyone was wrong. They had personalities. They had interests. For example V-AT-514311161 cheerfully babbled on about something called Miracle Day. You could just hear the capitalization. Human entertainment. *insert mental groan* Knockout had no idea what they were so excitedly talking about.

Apparently the one that was talking about Miracle Day; nickname was Rift. Interesting...

In addition, they have to seem all sorts of juicy gossip. Seriously, the medic just found a, what's the human term? Gold mine? Maybe. An energon mine of gossip.

But they seemed reluctant to share this information with non-vehicon Decepticons.

Blackmail is power and power is meant to be abused, in Knockout's expert opinion. Why do they stay at the bottom?

Look at him. Getting all…fascinated…about drones. But Breakdown liked them…

**Flashback**

_"Why do you hang out with them?" Knockout asked._

_"Especially when you could be doing more _fun_ things!" he added with a suggestive smirk._

_"They're trustworthy. You don't have to worry about one of them stabbing you in the back when you're not looking. They're fun." Breakdown replied._

_Knockout grumbled about drones and personality-less but ultimately dropped the subject._

**Flashback ends**

'Look at you getting all sentimental!' he angrily thought. 'Some Decepticon you are!'

Knockout was 100 percent sure there are better things he could be doing his time. But the many things he was, time-waster was among them, well with unimportant matters. Drone-building was a relatively simple and boring process. But drones don't usually have this much personality.

Besides, what else is he suppose to do when he is bored?


	5. Chapter 5

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 5

"What is it drone?" Knockout snapped at the vehicon that has been standing there for five human minutes.

"May I please be excused sir?"

"Are you done with your work?"

"No Officer Knockout."

"Then no."

Knockout turned back to his own monitor. He heard the vehicon turn and walk back to his work area. That was strange, in all the time he's been around the vehicons they've never-

**_CRASH!  
><em>**  
>The medic quickly spun around to see the vehicon that just asked permission to leave seizing on the floor.<p>

Seizures were not unheard of on Cybertron but rarely ever happened. Mostly they were filed under 'rare glitches' and he fell into recharge during that lesson back in med-school.

Knockout was surprised at sudden reaction but even more so at the surrounding vehicons' reactions.

The one that was working at the same counsel ran over and grabbed his hand in a comforting gesture. But it wasn't panic-y. The other vehicons' body language said worried but not calm. This happened before. Many times if everyone's reaction was anything to go by.

The seizing only last a few minutes, then when the vehicon was completely still the drone's friend slowly and carefully helped to the other up. He seemed confused and disoriented. Scared when he looked like he wanted to speak but couldn't. Definitely some protocol. He momentarily wondered what other protocols that they had to follow. But that could wait, for now, in favor of figuring out what the slag is going on.

"Is that normal amongst the vehicons?"

"Only among some Officer Knockout. He's perfectly fine sir." The friend said, Knockout carefully looked for their serial number. V-AT-258369147.

258369147 helped the still-disoriented drone back to the console.

"What are you doing?" Knockout demanded. The drone needed a through medical exam, not getting back to work!

"If I recall sir, you told him to get back to work!" The flyer drone said.

For a moment Knockout was stunned.

"_Before_ I knew he would have a seizure!"

The air trooper's wings flared out aggressively. It was the first time he saw aggressiveness in their frame. Especially towards a superior. But then again they never have shown that towards their fellow vechicons.

"It isn't a big deal sir. Only a small price to pay for the betterment and glory of the Decepticons."

The way the drone said that, it was something forcibly pounded into their processors, in was said in a flat tone of voice. Maybe a sarcastic undertone too. But forced. More on that later.

"What causes it?" Knockout finally asked as he shifted his weight on his right leg and put his hands on his hips. He wasn't amused.

And there was a long and very tense pause.

"Processor damage during our creation Officer Knockout."

Knockout wanted to ask more questions. But decided against it. All the vehicons' body language screamed defensive and now isn't the time he is going to get answers. For now.


	6. Chapter 6

_How did he know everyone was screaming?_

_ The vehicon looked around to see cages with...abstract beings inside them. Their forms where somewhere between seen and not seen, like, something in the corner of your eye. They looked scribbled out. Like they were trying to be hidden, not that they needed any help with that. The only part you can relatively see was their face, or lack thereof. _

_The colorless world scared the former Cybertronian. But that doesn't make this world incomparable to his own world._

_ It was silent, but the forms were screaming. The screams and the word drone being repeated over and over grew so loud. Louder. Louder. LOUDER! _

_Suddenly it went from so silent to so noisy so fast. _

_"-Start." _

_"Primus help me-!" _

_"NonoNONONO!" _

_"PLEASE!"_

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_The noises and sights were fuzzy but it definitely could remember the feeling behind those iffy memories. _

_"I want to go back home." The vehicon didn't know who said that but it caused a crushing feeling in it's chest. They wanted to go home. What was home? They have forgotten. Of course they still knew the definition of that four-letter word, but the meaning and emotional attachment was missing. Oh how could they forget something something they wanted (needed) so badly? Or did they at one point have it and somehow lose it? How? _

_The vehicon saw a round red light ahead. _

_"Drone." _

_"Drone." _

_"Drone!" _

_They hated that word. _

_It gave them a forceful reminding of what they were. Thoughtless. Expandable. Unliving. A machine to get a job done and then exposed of. The only untrue statement was they weren't thoughtless. Though, more than sometimes, they wish they were. _

_This life...it made...the vehicons...want...to...SCREAM! _

V-GT-946109473, or Scream, was...well...screaming.

This vehicon was known for nightmares and his closest bunkmate already had his arms around him and rocking him.

A fact only known among vehicons. To their brethren, the vehicons were avid cuddlers. They lost count of all the times they just sat in the Mess Hall and Recharge Quarters cuddling.

They never talked about their darker feelings to each other. It was like 'Don't ask don't tell' and something they avoided talking about like it was Cosmic Rust.

Scream guessed it was just so pointless to talk about. Everyone knew it. Nothing could be done about it. So why bother? But they have had some that fell to suicide.

Maybe that's why they buried themselves in the human entertainment they loved so much

. Life would be so much easier if they were just thoughtless. Shockwave never did anything accidentally. Especially when it comes to the things he's created. He wanted us to be able to think, but not have any choice. But who the frag knows why.

"Will anything be okay for us?" he asked his fellow vehicons. It was such a childish question. He knew the truth. But a small helpless childish part of him begged that it wasn't true. He wanted hope.

Scream despaired at the silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Holy crap guys I'm so sorry! I'll try to do better with updates.

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 7

The miners of energon-mine 456 were not pleased with Knockout's surprise visit. Especially since they were caught in the middle of singing Its Time by Imagine Dragons. And no, by the way, he didn't instantly recognize the song!

And the poor miners were surprised he was there at all.

But they seemed to be giving him the silent treatment as he watched them.

One miner had a deformed mask. It was quite obvious someone had used a welder on his face. There were long-cooled drips, in some places the metal caved in, and scorch marks.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Ratchet on drugs Officer Knockout." He curtly stated. The miner's body language screamed 'bad mood' and this topic was sensitive.

Drugs?

"Do you mean the synthetic energon?"

"Oh sheesh that's what it was! Nobody ever tells us anything sir!" The sir was forced at the end.

One of the vehicons working beside him slapped him in his arm obviously trying to shut him up.

Oh joy.

This was going to be fun. (Note the sarcasm).

"Creative." Knockout said as he inspected a vehicon's prosthetic leg. It was made from a flat metal that was straight the first couple feet but then curved into a half-oval shape. It loked like those prosthetic legs human runners use. The sitting miner nervously shifted.

"Who did this? Because I would definitely remember doing something like this. Or taking ideas from humans."

The vehicon shifted nervously again.

"V-M-7615109631 Officer Knockout."

Knockout rolled his optics. The miner stiffened in fear. This particular miner has always been jumpy and fearful.

"And what do you call this vehicon?"

Silence.

"Christopher." The miner whispered. Probably hoping the medic didn't hear them.

Knockout nodded. And after a moment opened his mouth to speak again.

"Few bots would refrain from visiting the Med-Bay if they just suffered loss of limbs."

The miner shifted again.

"I thought we weren't allowed sir." They muttered lowly again

Knockout stared at the miner for several minutes.

"What gave you that impression?" He finally asked. He remembered how few vechicons he gets in his Med-Bay.

The vehicon shrugged.

Were they telling the truth?

Another pause.

"So this Christopher is somewhat like your makeshift medic?"

"Yes sir." The miner meekly said. Knockout later found out his nickname was Myc.

Knockout gave a thoughtful noise. "Interesting." The automobile enthusiast remarked.

The vehicons, he discovered, are like the icebergs of this planet. And maybe hiding something dangerous.

Obviously, something about them is not like normal drones. Well besides the fact they developed their own personalities. That is extremely rare in drones. Part of it could be their mysterious creation conditions (all he knew about it was Shockwave made them), when you mass-produce an army there is certainty that there will be glitches. If this is just a glitch, it was one slagging massive one!

Knockout knew they are hiding something. What that something was is a complete mystery to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Writing is hard. 657 words though.

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 8

Knockout found himself in the vehicons' quarters after eavesdropping on a small group of them excitedly going on about 'karaoke' and 'Mess Hall'.

The vehicon level was almost at the very bottom of the Warship, but he eventually got there, after getting lost a few times.

The was a main room that dispersed into the recharge chambers, washracks, and cafeteria.

He was pretty sure that painting the walls were against Warship laws.

But here was the main room, painted black, with Cybertron on one side and Earth's solar system in the other. Between the two paintings of the planets were a wide arrange of things. Stars, black holes, supernovas, dust storms, all the space-y sort of stuff.

It was impressive. The detailing left him memorized for several seconds. The walls in the hallways were also painted. The ceiling had lyrics to various human songs and the actual walls were covered were references that Knockout didn't care or want to understand (he worried about the vehicons' sanity when he saw a iridescent cloud and "All hail the Glow Cloud. ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY GLOW CLOUD on one wall).

The Mess Hall was no different, but had mostly those obscure references he didn't understand. And a makeshift stage made of welded together energon containers. It looked sturdy, and it was surrounded by vehicons fiddling with cords.

Against popular belief, the vehicons were quite handy with electronics. And they seemed to setting up a homemade-speaker system.

They were not pleased he was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fine. I order all vehicons to go on with their regularly-scheduled activities." Knockout said calmly with a smirk on his face.

The vehicon physically flinched back as if he was stuck.

"Yes sir." The flyer said sounding strained. And angry. He walked off with angry pace.

They tried to cancel their karaoke night because he was there. Tried to give him some bullslag saying their speaker system was broken.

The vehicon went back to a small group of vehicons, who's frames radiated hope, and then fell.

They straightened their frame and announced that 'the show must go on'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Each vehicon was given a number. Each song had a number assigned to it. When a vehicon's number was called they sing the song assigned to that number.

Knockout noticed every off-shift vehicon was there. They excitedly talked and laughed. But ignoring him. Good. He carefully watched them.

One laughing vehicon made his way into the makeshift stage. He held another home-made item, a microphone. He announced it was 'time to rock!'.

Very to-the-point.

"48. Burn It Down by Linkin Park."

A vehicon walked to the stage and grabbed the microphone quickly as the music started for the song.

"The cycle repeating! As explosions broke in the sky! All that needed was the one thing I couldn't find. And you were there at the turn waiting to let me know." The vehicon sung. Are they all terrible singers? "We're building it up! To break back down. We're building it up! To burn it down, we can't wait to burn it to the ground!"

Meh, if there one thing you can admire about these squishies were their music.

The vehicon went on for a bit longer. And everyone was so into it. Some were humming along and others were trailing their arms about in a poor excuse of dancing. Including the performer.

"You told me yes, You held me high. And I believed when you told that lie. I played soldier, you played king And struck me down, when I kissed that ring. You lost that right, to hold that crown I built you up, but you let me down. So when you fall, I'll take my turn And fan the flames. As your blazes burn. And you were there at the turn Waiting to let me know."

The chorus and then the song was over.

Like many things about the vehicons, this was going to be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh shit.

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 9

Right when he thought he was gaining the vehicons' trust, they get 10 times more defensive.

Ever since the karaoke night they reverted black to their 'yes/no sir/Officer Knockout'. They travelled the halls in packs of at least five, as if anticipating a attack. The flyers' wings hiked up when ever they saw him, a clear sign of distress. Generally just jumpy and on-edge.

Maybe demanding them to go back to their activities was a bad idea.

Even Megatron could see a noticeable difference in their behavior. And he couldn't even tell the difference between the flyers and grounders!

But he had things he had to do. Figure out the Omega Keys, Starscream's T-Cog surgery.

"Is it just me, or are the vehicons acting strangely?" Starscream asked suddenly as Knockout fiddled with one of the Keys.

"How so?" Knockout asked, obviously playing dumb.

"They're acting like they are angry about something!"

"Maybe they are upset over something." 'Like me.' The automobile enthusiast thought.

"Ridiculous. Everyone knows they're not sentient enough for that. Drones, incapable of emotion or thoughts besides those they were programmed with! Like Soundwave!" The seeker stated with a snooty sneer on his face

"Better hope our dear third-in-command hear that. There's a reason why the the 'drones' call him Slenderwave."

Knockout could honestly say he loved when he made that discovery when a vehicon accidentally blurted it out. He also heard other ones about the other officers too. He laughed for ages. But Knockout didn't notice the energon sliding the grounder's hand from clenching it too hard when he slipped up Soundwave's nickname.

Starscream gave red medic a confused/unamused look.

The medic forgets he's alone in his investigations on the vehicons.

Breakdown would've loved to help.

Wait, where did that come from? He quickly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Couldn't think about him right now.

"Are you coming down with a case of 'space madness' too?" Starscream asked with a sneer after a few seconds of silence. The SIC sneers a lot.

"What?"

"You seem out-of-sorts too. Next thing we know you could go on a murderous rampage!" At first the SIC stated crossing his arms, like it was the most obvious thing in the world but as it progressed he became slightly hysterical.

"I am not and I resent your little faith in my health." Knockout stated simply.

A pause.

Starscream didn't look convinced.

"What does Soundwave's slenderness have to do with how fear-provoking he is?" He eventually asked.

Knockout mentally 'sighed' in relief for the change in subject.

"It's a reference to a human myth with a tall, slender, faceless creature called Slenderman that kidnaps children and kills them. The games are supposedly terrifying. I haven't played one yet."

"Are they implying Soundwave kills younglings?"

"Oh no no. Just that he's terrifying. Which is true."

Knockout was glad about the the change in subject. Starscream wasn't going to be of much help in his investigations and he didn't want the other Decepticons to think he's gone soft. Maybe he has. Maybe he hasn't. Honestly the medic was still undecided on that.


	10. Chapter 10

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 10

It was late in the night when Knockout found the vehicon.

He/She was sitting on the edge of the Flight Deck. They mindlessly swung their legs back and forth over the edge.

"I've always wanted to fly sir."

It was then he realized this vehicon was a grounder.

"That's nice." Knockout said. Frag, he desperately hoped the vehicon wouldn't go on to tell him his life story or something equally bad.

"But I've realized something. Flying is a illusion. It's just falling with style. And we will always eventually hit the ground." He/she continued to say.

Knockout said nothing.

"Life is like flying. It's a lie we tell ourselves and we all crash and burn eventually."

"You must be fun at parties." Knockout finally said. The grounder didn't even realize they stopped calling him 'sir' or 'Officer Knockout'. But automobile enthusiast noticed.

Something was off about this vehicon.

And all this talk about flying and falling and burning was unsettling the medic.

Especially since the drone was sitting so close to the edge.

"Why is death truly so bad? Almost all Cybertronians believe in the All-Spark, so why do we fight a losing cause?"

Knockout remained silent. What was he/she getting at?

"Remember that vehicon that Lord Megatron threw off the ship? His name was Angelwing. Of course though, that was before you decided we were worth listening to." The vehicon said And continued doing so. "Why did you suddenly decide you like us? I know you didn't decided we were worth anything, so why then?"

The vehicon gently rocked back and forth. If they weren't careful they'll fall.

A dry laugh. And some mumbled whispering. Knockout only heard 'bodies' 'hit' and 'floor'.

"It's a song. Bodies by Drowning Pool."

But that comment made the vehicon's intent was clear. They were going to jump.

What in the name of Cybertron should he do?

"Some things should remain hidden." The vehicon continued. "You should let us be."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Knockout said feeling proud he sounded causal.

The vehicon's head turned towards him. He could swear he/she was glaring at him.

"If you do find the information you seek, what next? What would you do with it?"

The automobile enthusiast didn't think about that.

"The vehicons are not typical drones. I know that for certain. Your mental capacities are to that of a normal Cybertronian. All of you are prone to seizures, memory loss, and regurgitating. Very rarely do normally built drones have these types of issues and side effects. Besides Shockwave made you. You know right away your creation isn't 'normal'."

"Why are we suddenly interesting?"

Knockout ignored the vehicon's question.

"No matter how hard you try I'm too interested to give up." Knockout said arrogantly.

"Nothing's changed. I hoped..." The vehicon trailed off.

"You hoped what?"

"'Till all are one." The vehicon grounder whispered "Who knows, maybe even us." They added after a moment's thought.

The vehicon leaned over a bit too much, or just enough, to fall off the edge of the Warship.

They did not scream. They weren't scared. They were calm. Too calm for someone who just committed suicide! Or maybe the ones who truly don't want to die scream? But who honestly wants to die?

Oh Primus.

He knew he was getting deeper and deeper into slag.


	11. Chapter 11

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 11

The Decepticons had all four Omega Keys and were planning to restore Cybertron.

Their plan didn't exactly go well.

The last thing a good amount of the vehicon population saw was everyone trying to get away from the Spark Extractor. But more importantly the Autobots had the Omega Keys!

It was the biggest blow to the vehicons in a very very long time.

Of course the ones who survived the Autobots' assault they were not present at the 'main event' (as Megatron oh-so-wonderfully put it) but were sent back to Earth to capture the human Autobot allies.

And ordered to stay.

They just chilled on the Warship, fully expecting the Decepticons to win, or at least restore their planet.

When they heard the news that Optimus Prime destroyed the Omega Lock, for the first time in a long time, they were angry.

Even though Cybertron hasn't been their home for a while and they barely remember it, they still felt emotional attachment to it.

It was already gone from them. But now it was gone to everybody forever.

Faceless usually had a very easy-going nature to her. But, at this moment, she couldn't take it anymore!

She sunk her clawed fingers into the wall nearest to her and ripped it out with a silent scream.

She felt energon and digestive acids climb up her system.

"Faceless-"

"Why do we even care?"

Everyone looked at the different vehicon that spoke up.

"It's not our home anymore. Why should we care? According to everyone we are mindless. Desireless. Emotionless. Drones."

"Because it was our home." Scream whispered. "It was the place we were sparked. Where some fell in love. Where some raised their sparklings. Where we lived and laughed and cried. It is where we ceased to exist."

"But it's not anymore. Cybertron is dead. We are broken." Another vehicon said.

"Broken implies we can be fixed. We are..." And Katy-P trailed off.

"Stolen." One said

"Remade." Announced another.

"Masked."

"Destroyed."

"Enslaved."

"Disposable."

"Unfixable."

A collective dry laugh.

"Is it strange...that this helps?"

A collective shaking of heads.

"Vehicons! Darkmount is on Earth! Assemble the silver flyers!"

Every one of the jumped at the sound of Megatron's sudden gruff request.

"That's our que!" Faceless giggled, going back to her normal personality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Decepticons have all but won. Optimus Prime is missing, most likely dead. The Autobots are scattered.

The vehicons scoured the wreckage of the Omega Lock.

Knockout was quiet. Too quiet for someone with his personality. But he was observing. Not just the vehicons' work. But their general behavior. Are they all suicidal?

Then a wild Shockwave appeared!

Now who is more terrifying, Soundwave or Shockwave? The medic was beginning to think all bots whose name ended with 'wave' was instantly tall, dark, and scary!

The vehicons must've really rubbed off on him because as soon as he saw the one-eyed scientist an internet meme popped in his head. The 'Surprise bitch, bet you thought you've seen the last of me' one.

The vehicons never cowered. Yes they shrunk into themselves if they had to be in close proximity of Megatron and liked to stay among themselves but they never cowered.

But Shockwave seemed to be a different story.

They were terrified.

"Take me to our leader." Shockwave ordered in that dull monotone of his.


	12. Chapter 12

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 12

"Lord Megatron."

The said mech turned around to see Shockwave. Not that his voice didn't instantly give him away. Who else spoke in that monotone? Not anyone he was use to dealing with on a daily basis.

"Yes what is it Shockwave?"

The scientist's eye bore into him.

"Have the vehicons been acting appropriately in my absence?"

Megatron was taken back by the question.

"Of course they have. Any reason why this may not be the case?"

If Shockwave could scowl the warlord was sure he'd be doing it now.

"They have been allowed to much free time and the poor shape of their subordination is reflecting that."

"I assure you Shockwave, the vehicons are perfectly submissive to any and all superiors."

"Yes but if you have any trouble with any of them, tell me immediately and I'll fix the problem. I'll be creating more mandatory training sessions to reduce idleness."

Soundwave, who was in the room the entire time, frowned under his mask. He had a bad feeling about this...

He knew after Shockwave's apparent death, the vehicons performed better. Less stress and more free-time made pacified soldiers. Loyal to a certain extent. And frankly, Megatron couldn't care less about what you do in your free-time. As long as you obey rules and are not secretly try to overthrow him.

He'll have to keep an eye on Shockwave and the vehicons.

* * *

><p>The vehicons were trying as hard as they could to 'behave'.<p>

But they knew they were screwed. Shockwave saw the paint in their quarters. He knew they loved human entertainment culture.

They were going to be punished.

V-GT-51373, or Steve, shuddered. So screwed. They were so so screwed.

At least the scientist didn't know about Knockout's...err...friendliness? To them.

Now if he would just stick his nose back into his own business...

Everything was so much simpler back before they were made into Knockout's little science experiment and Shockwave wasn't here. Wait that has a common theme! Slagging science.

But in all seriousness the full effects of Shockwave's return haven't hit home yet and probably will at the least opportune time.

They were all terrified of when that moment should come to pass.

But on the plus side, Knockout has chilled out a bit with his investigations and Shockwave wasn't here full time yet.

Then Steve's comm-link went off.

:Hey Steve are you busy?:

Rift

:No. Why?:

:Sharpshooter had a pretty bad flashback and we want her to rest, can you cover her shift? It's monitor duty.:

:Yeah of course. Send her my condolences.:

:Will do. Thanks Steve!:

And the comm went dead. The grounder started walking to his new shift.

Sometimes the vehicons had flashbacks. They really don't say much about who they were before all of this. Just fuzzy images of bots or buildings or some personal item. The clearer it is the worst the pain is. These fragging flashbacks leave you on the floor screaming in pain. And seizing. And puking. And the worst helmaches ever. They could last a few hours to a few days. Just a huge gigantic mess.

Like their lives.

'Shut up Steve'! The grounder thought to himself as he approached the monitor.

'Like a wise girl once said: conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.'

Except Knockout knew.


	13. Chapter 13

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 13

"Don't you think we're running low on vehicons?" Knockout asked Shockwave with a level of nonchalance only he could achieve. The medic didn't want to seem too interested.

He wasn't investigating or anything, but just asking a simple question. He was simply honest-to-Primus curious.

The vehicons' free time has been reduced dramatically. Now it was work, refuel, recharge, and training.

Knockout shuddered, training with the harsh emotionless scientist? No thank you!

And everyone had a rational fear of Shockwave, except Starscream, who's an idiot.

Especially since the Predacon has been added to their ranks.

Oh dear Primus it was terrifying!

But more to the point.

"The vehicons' numbers are dwindling." Shockwave stated matter-of-factly.

'Way to state the obvious Shockwave.' Knockout thought literally having to bite down on his tongue to say it out loud. Best not offend a bot that could sick his massive previously extinct dragon-dinosaur on you. Or who knows what else.

"Aren't you going to make more?" The automobile enthusiast asked carefully looking at the tips of his fingers. He didn't think he would have to spell it out for the mech. Especially since he was supposedly so brilliant.

"I cannot. I don't have to right resources."

"Where'd the silver vehicons come from then? Besides I'm sure Lord Megatron would gladly offer resources." 'You are his new favorite, almost Soundwave's level!' He had to, once again, refrain from saying.

"I made the silver flyers before the Exodus and put them in storage for later use. Lord Megatron doesn't have the one resource I need to make more drones. Civilian and captured Autobots aren't in high supply anymore."

What?

"What do civilians and Autobots have anything to do with the vehicons?"

But Shockwave just shook his head. "Not my finest work. All sorts of problems with them. Too many problems not enough control. The scientist mumbled to himself

Finally the scientist looked at Knockout and his single red optic almost looked like it was glaring. Almost.

"You don't called them 'drones' anymore. Why is that?" He stated in that monotone of his.

Slag. Caught.

"I'm going to go now." Knockout nervously laughed as he jabbed his digit to the door with it slightly shaking and backed out of the room.

"It would be wise to stay out of matters that are of no concern to you. Do so again and I will recommend to Lord Megatron to keep a better grip on his soldiers and the things that should not be worried about." Shockwave warned in his still emotionless voice.

When the door slid closed behind him he let out a sigh.

But then two questions entered his mind. And a very serious concern.

Question number 1. How much does Shockwave know?

Question number 2. What do civilians and Autobot prisoners have anything to do with the vehicons? If so what's the connection?

Now the concern. Shockwave knew that he was investigating the vehicons. He was given a warning.

He didn't fully understand the situation he was getting himself into.


	14. Chapter 14

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 14

Just as Soundwave feared.

The vehicon death rate went up massively.

About every human month the TIC checks the vehicon population to see how fast they're losing them. It been steady since the Exodus and it rarely fluctuated hugely.

It's doubled if not tripled since Shockwave arrived.

Soundwave, although he'll never admit it, didn't know that much about the vehicons. He knew that they had personalities and enjoyed many earthen things. And he lets them do it. They perform better if they're allowed those things.

Anyway something has always been...off...about the vehicons. So off he didn't like to refer to them as 'drones'. Plus he's always secretly loved their Slenderman and Daft Punk references.

But they were so frightened of him and Shockwave was so very secretive and personal when it comes to his experiments that any research he's done was proven futile.

Now to the current problem.

What should he, or ask Megatron to, do?

Remove his right as their maker? But that might cause him to deflect and they would lose a very valuable asset. Shockwave's only true masters are logic and science.

Let this continue going? How many vehicons could the Cause lose to this? Does it outweigh Shockwave's value to the Decepticons? What is Shockwave's actual value to the Cause? Why wouldn't Shockwave make more vehicons?

Too many questions and not enough hard facts to come to a solid decision.

If they still had the free time they had before he would schedule a bit more work or missions to give them a bit more time out of Shockwave's reach. But before mentioned mech already reduced free time to almost none.

In some ways; Shockwave was worse than Megatron when it comes to tyranny. If one wants loyalty, then pacify the people you're dictating. If the people are pleased then you won't have revolts and revolutions.

That's what Soundwave was partially afraid of. That is the last thing the Decepticons. Another is would the vehicons die out?

The vehicons, no matter the build, did a lot of the grunt work. They also take the brunt of the Autobots' attacks. Except, on occasion, Megatron and the other officers.

Both fractions ate at a critical time. The Autobots have a bit more of a advantage than before Optimus Prime's near death. Optimus has his new upgrade and now Ultra Magnus was here too. But their original base was gone.

Shockwave was making a predacon army. The vehicons' numbers were dwindling and two loyal followers were killed. One by Megatron's hand.

Soundwave would follow Megatron anywhere any place at anytime but sometimes his Lord was an idiot.

But then again they most likely would've lost Dreadwing anyway. Especially since the discovery of his twin's true fate. He hasn't been completely alright ever since. And he was betrayed by his beloved Cause.

Now back to the point. After he momentarily scolds himself for allowing his mind to wander. What should be done about Shockwave and the vehicons?

A moment's thought.

Try to keep Shockwave's attention off the vehicons. Keep him busy with the predacons and other things. He hated how he could do so little. But a little is better then none.

* * *

><p>I'm a little stuck on the next chapter. The general theme of it is going to be the events in 'Thrist'. If yo want something in it or just want to leave a suggestion please review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

The mask That Hides The Truth chapter 15

Skyfall shuffled her feet as she walked down the winding hallways of the Decepticon warship.

3 of her friends committed suicide yesterday/last night. And this is becoming more and more common now.

The only anchor and comfort they had was gone. Forcibly torn away from them. Exile, a vehicon flyer, was so excited to see the new X-Men movie! He committed suicide last week. Their paintings in their quarters were scrapped off. Pinny, the vehicon who did all of it, would be rolling in his grave. If he had one. Which he doesn't.

The datapads that had the human entertainment things on them were destroyed. Crushed. No more music either.

Frag their life.

Then she heard a growling noise behind her.

Years of battle-hardened instincts took over and in a spark-pulse her blaster was out and firing.

"Nex?!" She said once she saw her potential attacker.

But Nex just hissed 'Energon' in a voice most definitely not hers. She jumped towards the terrified vehicon.

On instinct again, Skyfall shot.

Right in the spark.

Nex's frame collided onto the floor and was still.

Skyfall was still freaking out. She just off-lined a brother-in-arms! Or sister but still!

"Skyfall!"

The vehicon snapped her head around at the sound of Steve's voice.

"What in the name of Cybertron is going on?!" She screeched. If anyone knew what was going on it is Steve. Said vehicon took a deep breath.

"Knockout didn't kill Silas and was experimenting on him until he added dark energon and now a zombie-vampire is running around turning everyone who he eats from into said zombie-vampires."

Silence.

"Holy frag."

"Agreed."

They had to kill their brethren. For some it almost physically hurt. The only comfort they had was at least they were putting them out of their misery.

It was a comfort. No matter how small. And they take it where they could get it.

It was horrible to see Breakdown like this. A energon-sucking vampire zombie thing with a human pest inside him. Rift momentarily wondered if Knockout knew how satisfying it was to drag Silas right to Knockout's experiment table.

Now back to the present. Rift could see right now this was going to tear another huge hole in the vehicons' population. This is the last thing they need!

Then, to make their day weirder/worse, carrier fragging Airchnid shows up! Well that's what they were later told. But they knew it had to be something about Airchnid because the insecticons sure disappeared in a hurry. And loudly. Not that the vehicons were unused to a lot of noise. You get use to their screeches after a while. But they just up and leaving like that is very suspicious.

It was so easy to extinguish their sparks. They were so easily killed. They were so fragile. No wonder there were so many of them the only advantage they had was numbers!

Starscream limped to his quarters.

The vehicons were ordered to 'clean up this mess'.

V-AT-4733 held his formerly last best friend's cold hand.

"How many of us are left?"

"Not many."

Something will give eventually right?

Right?

* * *

><p>Terrible update. So so sorry.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

The mask That Hides The truth chapter 16

Turns out, you don't have to die to experience hell. But then again they thought they passed that stage ages ago.

The vehicons were becoming more and more desperate.

And their numbers continue to dwindle.

* * *

><p>There was a crack in his visor. Then he started mindlessly scratching at it and it stared to flake. Then a realization. There had to be a face under there! He had optics and a mouth! He started to scratch his mask. Faint, but not cracking! He slammed his mask into the nearest wall. It hurt but it cracked it a little. Just enough! He started to tear at the minuscule crack and became more desperate by the second. The crack grew. His digits were starting to bleed but he didn't even notice. He was tearing both large and small pieces off. The glass of his visor fell to the floor and shattered sending red glass everywhere. Finally his face. He frantically looked around for anything that was reflective but found none. He grabbed a large piece of what was his visor and looked. What was he expecting? It was…plain. Two red pupil-less optics and a mouth. His body and mind went on auto-pilot and his blaster was charged and up to his head. One shot. Off-line. A twisted mess of facemask, red glass, processor, and energon.<p>

* * *

><p>Knockout was vaguely terrified. He accidently witnessed 4 vehicons' deaths in the last human week (He doesn't what to think of the total right now) and heard rumors that all the vehicons were going insane. Not that he was worried about revolutions or uprisings (he chuckled at the thought of them waving flags around and singing Les Misérables) but there is legitimate concern with the vehicons.<p>

One was actually yelling at Knockout for something he said. The medic hasn't heard that many Cybertronian and human curses at one time _ever._ And he's worked with too many pissy and easily angered Decepticons to say that's not saying something.

* * *

><p>Soundwave was alarmed. He was painfully obvious he made a mistake. And it could prove fatal. The vehicon death rate was 'through the roof' as humans say and the Autobots were gaining an advantage. The Decepticons weaken and the Autobots grow stronger. The Insecticons and Predacons are gone and vehicon numbers are a tenth of what they were before Megatron arrived on Earth. The only huge advantage they had was the synthetic energonOmega Lock. They needed Shockwave more than ever now.

* * *

><p>How did patrol duty turn into this?<p>

The femme warrior was patrolling near the base where she came across a vehicon.

Arcee stood in shock at the vehicon's request. Her arm that was transformed into her blaster refused to slacken.

"What 'con?"

"_Kill me!"_

Arcee blinked. He was pointing at his spark chamber.

"Right here. Please."

But the vehicons weren't sentient enough to desire death, right? They were just drones!

"You Autobots preach about mercy! Do it! Mercy-killing! Do it! Do it! _It hurts_. Please. "

"I-"

"You what? Don't believe we have the capability to want death? Typical."

"Now listen 'con-!"

"Yes get angry! Let it activate you blaster, _let it hit my spark! One blast is all that is needed!_"

"Go." Arcee grounded out.

"Haven't you ever wondered why there was so many of us? Made at the later stages of The War For Cybertron, funding for drone-building was scarce!I wasn't always this way."

"What are you talking about?" Arcee never thought about it. Then again the only time she gave thought about the vehicons was when she was shooting them down.

"Are you going to shoot me or not? It shouldn't be a tough decision; _you shoot us down all the time_." He said countering her exact thought. It was creepy.

"You're-"

"I'm what? Defenseless? Want me to bring out my blaster? I can attack you if it makes it easier."

Arcee stood still and silent. What would Optimus prime do? He always had the words and the action. Arcee just didn't.

"Coward." The vehicon spat and he quickly transformed and flew off.

The femme warrior watched to vehicon fly away, take a sharp turn and crash right into one of the large rock mountains that were everywhere in Jasper, Nevada.

* * *

><p>Now everyone knew something was massively and horribly wrong with the vehicons.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 17

In a moment of uneasiness and confusion Arcee kept silent about her encounter with the vehicon.

Ratchet was brought onto the Warship.

And since nobody told them freaking _anything_ they had no fragging idea. Rift was slightly not amused. Only slightly though.

Knockout was meddling again. There was a mining accident and several injured miners were forced to go to his medical-bay. Key word here _forced._ But then again most of the vehicon population, _especially_ miners_, _has never been treated in the med-bay. Many of them showed their dislike for the situation. V-M-8441, or Maat, held out her arm and her only digit that was extended was her middle one. Everyone in the med-bay who wasn't Knockout laughed. The automobile enthusiast refused to show his confusion though.

Update: They needed Ratchet to create synthetic energon for the new Omega Lock. They just had to make him agree to do it. Finally they told them the purpose of the whatever-they-were-building.

And this time they'll try not to beat him up like they did Orion Pax. Honestly nobody knew why those two vehicons did that. What came over them? Sometimes Katy-P thought they harbored some deep resentment to Optimus Prime and Orion Pax was an easier target. For not realizing what was done to them? For not helping them?

Beside the point. The vehicons carefully listened in for whatever scrap of information they could gather up. Since shockwave was busy with the development of the Lock and the sythn en he backed of them a bit.

It was nice.

Of course Ratchet said he'd do it. He does honorably by his kind.

Skyfall wondered if push comes to shove would he forsake the humans.

But the Decepticons were far from morons. They knew Ratchet would come up with some plan. The vehicons switched watches at the lab's doors.

There were several peaceful hours. The vehicons soaked it up. They knew hell was almost upon them. The calm before the storm.

There was so few of them left. Earth sure has taken a toll on them. Not even the miners were safe. Their numbers were shrinking dramatically too. Their music and fandoms were stolen too.

The surviving ones exchanged stories and songs. They could hum again. They took in each other's comfort.

"Do we have to fight?" Scream whispered in a weak voice. He was so scared.

"It's the only thing we have left." Faceless said in the most comforting voice she could muster at that moment.

They held on very tightly to that. What else was there to do?

Then the hell storm came. In the form of Ratchet's escape.

After tearing down a few vehicons Megatron quickly dealt with the Autobot medic. He was thrown to Predaking.

Should've known he'd talk him out of destroying him because next thing they knew Predaking was on a fragging rampage!

More vehicons down.

The battle between him and Megatron was entertaining though. But was it logical to weaken your army _even more_ than what it already was? It was just them now.

Holy Primus _RiftjusttotallysoundedlikeShockwave_!

What has this crazy insane cruel world do they live in?!

Then the Autobots came.

"Assemble what remains of our forces. _This will be our last stand._" Megatron ordered.

Hell is here.


	18. Chapter 18

Lung Tein Lien helped me edit this chapter. Thank you soooooo much!

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 18

_Boom boom._

When vehicons go into battle it activates a protocol that leaves their bodies on a type of 'autopilot' while they fight. Before the protocol was implemented, early vehicons often refuse to appear on the battlefield.

_Pow._

They clung to their desperation and used it here, on the edge of the Omega Lock. The Autobots probably thought that they were fighting for the precious Cause.

This is the only thing they had left.

They fought.

_Blasters firing._

Where in the name of Cybertron was Soundwave?

And now Smokescreen had the Star Saber. Shockwave quickly blasted it the young warrior's hands. Arcee, Starscream, Shockwave, Bumblebee, and a few vehicons reached for it. Arcee took out Starscream and Bumblebee grabbed the weapon. Skyfall, Rift, Maat, Faceless, Katy-P, and Scream were too close.

Then the universe decided to give them the biggest 'frag you' ever: Katy-P started having a seizure. As she fell she knocked the others with her and all 6 of the previously mentioned vehicons were tumbling into the Omega Lock.

(No one paid attention. Who would, they were mere drones. Disposable. Worthless. Not worthless, that's the exact problem. Expandable. Not normal. Not Cybertronian.)

Then they hit the energon. It took a few seconds before the pain started.

_They screamed_. By Cybertron and the All-Spark the only thing as painful as this was when they were reformatted into _this._

Everyone's attention snapped to them. They were asking each other what the pit happened. They weren't paying attention before so they didn't know, but all of them wanted to know now.

They screamed and screamed.

Then the all-consuming pain stopped. The energon was cool and actually felt kind of nice. It cooled the heat of the previous pain. They took comfort in it. Take it where you can find it.

Why did they feel different?

There was no time for that; they still had to fight for the cause forced upon them. The six vehicons began to swim up like how they saw humans on TV do. They finally reached the top and helped each other out…

…and the other bots were staring at them, optics wide.

It was so unusual they couldn't help but stare back. What was their problem? Scream had a strange desire to cry -Why did he feel so small?

"Oh, by the All-Spark." It was Bulkhead.

Finally Rift looked down to his frame. He was met with purple but a different shade. And green accents.

He looked at the others. Three femmes and one mech and a mechling.

The first femme was black with red accents, the second yellow with white, the third was red with yellow accents, the mech was pink with yellow, and the youngling was white and silver.

They were them again. This was them before the reformatting right?

They stared at themselves and the others.

The greatest unexpected develpments moment of all time.

Faster than anyone else could react, Bumblebee tried to get the Star Saber to Optimus. Megatron shot him down. The universe started again but in slow motion. Or really really fast. Bumblebee fell. Megatron shot him down. The mechling clung to the black-and-red femme, the closest one to him. Then came a loud splash. Optimus brutally attacked Megatron – the vehicons could almost hear the _howdareyou_ that the Prime did not say aloud. Optimus fell off the edge. He clung to what he could. Megatron, holding the Dark Star Saber, stood over him.

"Prepare to meet your scout in the All-Spark."

"_MEGATRON!"_

There was sword in Megatron's chest. Bumblebee is back, and he can speak.

"You took my voice. You will never rob _anyone _of _anything_ _ever again!"_

And Megatron was dead. Starscream started swearing vengeance, but he was dragged along as Shockwave escaped.

The former vehicons soon found themselves thrown in the Brig. Not much later, Knockout was thrown in there, too. His face was shocked when he saw them.

They were told later the Core was restored.


	19. Chapter 19

Lung Tein Lein helped me edit this chapter! Thank you sooooo much! It'd be a mess without you!

Last chapter and its a big one!

The Mask That Hides The Truth chapter 19

"Rift?" Skyfall murmured.

The purple and green mech raised his head. "Yeah?"

"Just checking."

"My memories are restored. My name is Burndown," he whispered.

"What?" the yellow and white femme asked.

"My name is Burndown!"

Rift, er, Burndown, sounded so happy.

"Faceless?"

"Here," said the yellow and white femme.

"Designation?"

"Iridescent."

"Maat?"

"Gild." This was the pink and yellow mech. There was a smirk.

"Katy-P?"

The red and yellow femme replied, "Alloy."

"Scream?"

"Radiowave." The white and silver youngling looked excited.

"I'm Reversefall. Pleased to meet all of you," Skyfall announced.

They all dissolved into hysterical laughter.

"What's going on?"

Of course, Knockout interrupts.

"We were restored to our previous frames."

"Restored…previous…frame?"

"Let's just say Shockwave is...unethical when it comes to science." Rift frowned at his bad memories.

"I have the strongest urge to say something sarcastic," Iridescent mumbled.

Knockout wasn't sure about what was going on. Six vehicons take a dip in the Omega Lock, and then when they come out they have totally different frames? Shockwave was unethical with science? Of course he was, but Knockout could paint a vague picture about the change in frame now.

He's seen pretty gory things, but he refrains from useless gore. Was this useless? The automobile enthusiast didn't see an insignia, much less an Autobot one. Neutrals?

"If you keep making that face, it's going to freeze like that," Rift suddenly stated.

As soon as Knockout looked at him with a bewildered expression, he submissively lowered head. Old habits die hard.

Knockout hated silence.

They were trying to understand the memories they now had.

"I had younglings. I wonder if any of them are still on-line," Skyfall - no, Reversefall said. She kept her head lowered.

"How many did you have?" Maat…Gild asked.

Reversefall blushed. "Fourteen."

"Frag me flying," exclaimed Alloy, but then she cringed as soon as the words left her mouth. It was like she was afraid to express the sentiment.

Then, there was silence. Though they had been reformatted, it hurt to think that their brethren would be working with the Autobots now. They think they're being so good and noble, but, really, were there any other choices?

The six didn't have a choice either. They short of felt in between "pre-reformatted-them" and "vehicon-them".

Radiowave brushed his hand over his mouth.

"It feels like it'll be taken away at any moment," he said, though he didn't intend to.

Later, Knockout wanted the Autobots' attention. Again, old habits die hard, and the prisoners had nothing better to do, so they were soon pounding on the walls and floors.

"You have my attention," Bumblebee finally answered. It was odd to see the scout speak. Burndown was there at Tyger Pax when Megatron ripped the youngling's voicebox out. The thought almost made him purge.

Knockout whined about not getting an oil bath, and Alloy (right?) wanted to punch him in his stupid, pretty face. Eventually, Knockout gave Bumblebee the information the Autobots needed.

Again, it was quiet, but not quite peaceful.

What would happen to them now?

All of their minds were a flurry of thoughts. What will the Autobots do to them? Would they be prisoners for the rest of their lives?  
>They'd rather off-line than that; they were tired of the prisoner life.<p>

Sometimes death is the most merciful option.

The thoughts were interrupted with the warship was moving.

"Where are you taking us? We have a right to know!"

We. Him and us. All of us. Katy - no, Alloy - tried not to think too hard on that. It may mean nothing to him, but everything to them.

Then, Starscream showed up.

"Starscream! Thank the stars!" Knockout exclaimed

But the former vehicons didn't join the Air Commander and Knockout.

Neutral. Choice. They have free will again. They can choose. The concept almost made them dizzy!

More vehicons are downed - Radiowave wanted to start crying but was able to prevent himself from doing so. Knockout decides to stay with the Autobots. Starscream is thrown in the Brig.

"I hope Unicron destroys you first!"

Holy scrap, Unicron?!

"-Oh and he's rude." That was Knockout, airing his grievances.

"What's going on?" Scre - Radiowave asked.

"And we're still kept out of the loop!" Iridescent snorted.

Still kept out of the loop.

"Unicron is processing Megatron's body and is planning to use and army of undead Predacons to destroy the core of our planet."

"What is it about Dark Energon and zombies around here?" Gild mumbled.

Skyfall – Reversefall had to admit zombies were getting old. Especially after the Silas-zombie-vampire incident. They still had nightmares.

Of course, Knockout's shriek when the undead Predacons attack is hilarious, despite the terrifying circumstances. There is a ridiculous amount of the ferocious, tenacious creatures, and the warship is eventually forced to crash.

Thank Primus Predaking and two other, very-much-alive Predacons appear or nothing would be getting done. The Autobots are outnumbered and outgunned - pretty much useless - and the former vehicons didn't have weapons anymore.

Oh, here comes Optimus-fragging-Prime. Iridescent bit her tongue to restrain herself from saying, "What; did you stop for drive-thru?"

They weren't forced to fight. They could choose. Not that they could even if they wanted to. No weapons. Choice.

It felt amazing!

Megatron, apparently freed from Unicorn, disbanded the Decepticons. And then flew off. To who-knows-where.

Anyway, epic, cool, bad-aft battle. The next thing the youngling was one hundred percent sure of was it was light and Optimus was standing on a ledge on the Well of Sparks.

Optimus Prime was joining the All-Spark in the most literal way!

"To not return the All-Spark to the Well would be to prevent future generations of new life from existing on Cybertron. My quest must be completed," Optimus said.

By the All-Spark.

"Optimus! I didn't return to save a life only to lose the one I care most about!" Ratchet said.

Iridescent tried her very hardest not to snicker. This wasn't the time. Her sarcasm has gotten her in trouble before… She shook her head. She can look through her memories more later.

"Ratchet's restored planets! He'll find a way to save you," Bulkhead added, resting his hand on Ratchet's shoulders.

"We can turn to Victor Sigma! Just like we did before!" Arcee quickly interjected.

"Because the Matrix must be relinquished with the All-Spark, it cannot be restored or passed down to another. But this may very well mark the end of the Age of Primes; leadership can be earned with or without the matrix, and in my view, you have each acted as a prime."

Knockout and the former vehicons shifted on their pedes awkwardly.

"Well, I've never really had the best role models," Knockout murmured.

"We owe you an apology, Prime," Reversefall announced.

Then Optimus smiled, and they knew he didn't want their apology - he accepted it, but didn't want it. Stupid self-sacrificing moron, Iridescent thought. He made them look stupid and selfish.

"As even Megatron demonstrated on this day, every sentient being possesses the capacity for change."

His wings flared out, and he turned to face them again.

"I ask only this of you fellow Autobots: keep fighting the noblest of fights."

"You can count on us to keep the peace," Bumblebee stated.

We will. We promise we will.

Optimus smiled.

He flew up and into the Well.

Everyone let their sadness show on their face. Optimus Prime just has…had that effect.

"Above all, do not lament my absence, for in my spark, I know that this is not the end, but merely a new beginning. Simply put, another transformation."

The sparks flew up and out of the Well and flew in all directions.

Reversefall smiled a little. They were home. They could repopulate. Her spark ached for her creations. But war was over. Sparklings would be raised in peace. Others won't end up like her, at least for a while.

Home, peace, and identity.

Burndown always wanted to be a comedian, but he was the medic caste. It was impossible. Megatronus came with his fancy words but was corrupted. He thought everything needed to be slowly transformed so everyone could adjust to. Although that never happened, nothing wasn't impossible anymore.

We have the scars. We'll transform into a better society. We'll be better.

Gild was absolutely ready for change by the time Megatronus came. He was even considering joining his cause. But it soon became clear what his true intentions were. Megatron was too violent while Optimus was too peaceful. It would later remind him of Magneto and Professor X from X-Men. Neither would bring the change he wanted fast, but that change is finally here.

About time.

Iridescent was in a higher caste. She wasn't shallow or stuck-up; most said she was just too sarcastic. However, she was ignorant - until she met a femme from Kaon. Then, Iridescent's whole view changed. She wanted change. Everybody laughed at her, but they didn't know what was going on. They were in their safe little world and the other castes were in theirs. She wanted to join the early Decepticons but was given the cold shoulder. Then Shockwave happened. She knows better now. Everyone knows better now.

We have stories of Optimus Prime and Megatron and The War for Cybertron.

Alloy was in construction. She knew all about tearing down and building up. So, she knew society needed to be torn down before it could be rebuilt. She never did like Orion Pax, but she didn't like Megatron either. She agreed fully with Megatronus. Cybertron is as torn down as it could get.

A pang of sadness, and now we rebuild.

Radiowave will never be who he was before he was reformatted. He's seen and too much to be a normal youngling and is just too slagging scared to be an adult. He's tired of being scared. He doesn't have to be scared anymore, though. Nobody has to.

They all realized something, they were going to be okay, everyone was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>The story is over! I would like to thank all my followsfavorites/reveiwers. A special thanks to Jaki822 and Lung Tein Lein. You guys are the best!


End file.
